Crazy Lies
by AloneBrokenandScared
Summary: Bella finds out that her father isn't her father and that she has two older sisters and three older brothers and that she's not human but a werewolf not the human she always thought she was. Femslash Don't like don't read.
1. Prologue

_**B P.O.V**_

 **Prologue**

Once the Cullen's left they took apart of me with them, after they left I was a shell of myself. But I slowly got better when I started hanging out on the reservation with Jacob. That was until this morning when he said he couldn't be around me when I called to ask if he wanted to hangout on the beach today. So I decided to go down to the res and see what's going on. I get out of my truck and knock on the door Billy answers.

"Hey Billy is Jake around I wanted to talk to him about something?" I asked.

"Hello Bella umm Jakes busy at the moment," he said looking away. That right there the fact that he looked away was enough to tell me he was lying. And all that did was make me angry.

"I know he's not busy Billy now try telling me a better lie this time," I said angrily trying to keep down my temper which had been out of hand lately. He just looked at me surprised at the tone I used at him. He's just staring at me now with his mouth open making me even angrier. I turn to leave and that's when I see Jake.

"Hey Jake what the hell you just tell me we can't hangout anymore without any explanation!" I scream at him. He just looks indifferent and says what has to be the dumbest thing I've heard come out of his mouth.

"Yea I didn't think it would matter how I told you, it would be the same outcome that I can't hangout with you anymore," He said calmly it just made me want to hit him in the face even more than I already want to. So instead of giving into that urge I just walked away and got into my truck and drove off. Once I went home I was so mad I didn't have a way to release that anger and I punched the wall and to my surprise there was a hole the size of my fist in it. I just went upstairs and laid down I would have to explain to Charlie later why there was a hole in the wall in his living room.

As soon as I got upstairs I broke down and cried. Everyone I cared about abandoned me no one ever stays. I cried myself to sleep that night.

? P.O.V.

"She's asleep perfect time to swoop in and take your revenge on her now since her lovely protectors left her to defend herself,"

"Yea your right go and grab her then and bring her back to the cabin this is going to be fun,"

B P.O.V.

I wake up in the dark tied to a chair I can't see anything but I can smell damp wood that's all.

"Ah so the sleeping beauty awakes," as he turns on the light and in front of me is Laurent and Victoria.

"What do you want from me?" I asked I was terrified.

"Well I believe in a mate for a mate so," Victoria sneered at me.

After that the days pretty much blurred together they tortured me day in day out they would bring me as close to death without being dead then they would nurse back to health and then start over again. That was until I heard a loud noise and yelling that could have been anything though because I'm still kind of out of it. I hear different voices that I never heard before. The last thought I have before passing out is maybe I can get out of here.

L.P.O.V.

"Hey Victoria we have company," I said nodding at the upcoming group of people.

"What are you doing here Jordan we aren't bothering your people," Victoria says annoyed at the young brunette female who steps forward.

"That's where you're wrong she's one of mine she just haven't phased yet you need to release her to us before I take her by force and we all know how that would end," Jordan threatened.

"How could she be one of yours she would have to be a relative of yours and I'm pretty sure she's not," Victoria sneered arrogantly.

"See your wrong again Vicki her mother cheated on her father with mine so you see that's my little sister you're torturing in there, so take your choice the easy way or the hard way it doesn't matter either way to me," She growled. I don't know what's going on I just knows I don't want to be a part of it.

"Can I go I want nothing to do with this I don't know what's going on I was just repaying a debt that's all," I plead. She just nods at me that's all it took for me to take off in different direction.

J.P.O.V

"Hey Jay what's wrong?" The love of my life aka my mate asked.

"Nothing love it's just that we found my little sister and that crazy ass vampire Victoria has her,"

"You do know that I'm one of those crazy ass vampires right?" Tara said playfully.

"Big sis it's time to go and get lil sis from the psychopath," my brother Zach yells for down stairs. I yell back okay.

"Hey love I gotta go okay,"

"You may be a big bad werewolf but you better come home in one piece,"

"I will I promise but I need to go now," I say giving her a hug.

B.P.O.V.

I woke up on a bed with a tray of food on the table next to and a note 'Isabella when you're done eating just come down stairs and then we'll talk - Jay'. Well I do what it says I didn't notice how hungry I was I demolished my food. When I was finished I made my way down stairs it was a lot of different voices down there. Once I made down there I was noticed immediately, by a tall girl she was about 6'4 she had long dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. There was another girl a vampire with gold eyes snuggled into her she had long black hair and she stood at 5'5 so the same height as me.

"Oh Isabella umm I'm Jordan Fitzgerald and umm I'm umm your oldest sister," Jordan? Stammered. My mind was going a mile a minute I don't have a sister I'm an only child by both parents.

"I'm an only child by both of my parents,"

"Your mom and my dad got together one night at a party so umm yea," She said looking down. While I didn't know what to think. "Umm look Isabella I know this is a lot to take in but this isn't the half of it, I know that you know about vampires but what do you know of the shapeshifters down at the res?"

"Wait they're shapeshifters to, why am I not surprised," I muttered the last part under my breath.

"Umm yea the Blacks are descendants of the alpha there are a few other families I don't know them all but I do know the Clearwater's and Uley's I don't know the rest, but umm they shift into huge wolves. I know a few of their legends and they're true well the ones I know," She rambles.

"Umm the stammering idiot over there is my mate hi I'm Tara and over there is your brother's Zach, Adam, and the one who's only a few years older than you is Xzavier you also have another sister but she's out at the moment her names Lucy," Tara says as Jordan glares at her. They all say hi to me.

"Look Isabella vampires and shapeshifters aren't the only type of supernatural out there technically we are supposed to be extinct the vampire counsel tried to kill us all out but missed a few families," I just look at Jordan not knowing what to say after that so I just be quiet.

"So what are you if you aren't human?" I asked.

"We are werewolves real ones not shifters," she says putting inferences on we in that sentence. "You are one of us Isabella it's almost time for you to phase as well. We'll help you with everything until you get the hang of it. We are a pack, a family, we help each other" she continues.

"Isabella you are one of us now and we take care of our own we will help you when you shift and teach you how to control yourself once you learn we will go back to forks with you if you want and back to your father," Zach said.

"Okay I'll stay here with you until then, but wait what happened with Victoria and Laurent," I asked.

"Victoria is dead and Laurent ran off to Alaska," Xzavier answers.

"Oh yea if I'm going to stay here call my Bella then okay," they all nod their heads. I get the feeling this is going to be a long process.


	2. Four Months Later

****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight****

 ** **A/N this is my first story so please take it easy on me. This story is femslash so if you have a problem with it then don't read.****

 **B.P.O.V**

I've been talking to Charlie after they found me I told him that all that time I was gone I just needed a break and that I was fine. Charlie wasn't happy about it but accepted it cause there was nothing he could do about I'm eighteen now. It turns out I was with Victoria and Laurent for two months and I met my lovely siblings over four months ago been with them ever since we all became a very dysfunctional family but I wouldn't have it any other way I love them. We stay on this huge piece of land with the house in the front, the house is huge and surrounded by forest we live somewhere in Alaska don't know where exactly. Perfect for us to have room to phase and run free. We can let the beast out and not worry about hurting people.

When I phased for the first time it was very painful because I didn't just let go I was fighting it because I was scared. But now it's super easy my sister Jordan helped me with it, after that we got really close. I learned that she is over 1500 years old she told me that our father is dead she said the Volturi killed him but he deserved it, she wouldn't tell me why though. His name was Rodney Fitzgerald he died a year after I was born. Jordan said that I look like him. After my first phase I grew a lot so I now stood at 6'2 and I gained some muscle. In my wolf form that looked like the shifters I was snowy white but when I phased to our lycan form I was white still but had some black spots on my body. I'm the only one that changes color the rest are either all black or gray. Tara has also taken to mothering us all except Jordan of course and Adam.

He's very reserved and quiet. While Zach is a lot like Emmett he's like a big kid and he's fun to be around. Zach and Lucy turn out to be twins they are nothing alike. Lucy and Xzavier spend their time working on cars. Xzavier also likes to read. Jordan teaches me control and Adam teaches me how to fight. After I phased my eye's turned the same bright blue as the rest, the only reason I didn't notice before is because they wear contacts the same color as their normal color.

Tara loves to shop much to my displeasure and when Jordan can't save me she'll drag me along with her and Lucy. Jordan and I are a lot alike in more ways than we would like to admit.

"Hey Baby B what you up to," Zach asks playfully. I hate when he calls me that which make him do it more.

"Nothing but thinking about these last few months they've been pretty interesting,"

"You got that right," Jordan says as she plops down on the couch next to us.

"Hey you ready to go back tomorrow? Cause if not we can stay a little longer cause it's not like I want to go back to high school anyway," Xzavier grumbles as he comes back from the garage with Lucy in tow.

"You do know that I'm eighteen right?" I asked.

"I know but we all stop aging when we first phase and I phased when I was sixteen so did Lucy so while I'm twenty six years old I still look like a sixteen year old," He explained.

"True I first phased when I was nineteen and so did Zach Tara was turned when she was twenty Adam phased when he was twenty one," Jordan explained.

"Bella I do believe we are the only two here who are not over 300 years old cause I'm only twenty six and you're eighteen," Xzavier laughed while giving me an high-five.

"Cool but the school thing is you and Lucy's problem so that sucks for you and Lucy," I say while sticking my tongue out at him and Lucy.

"I'll have you know while I might not look it, me and Zach are over 1300 years old so I still know more stuff about the world than you," Lucy teased.

"Hello people what are we talking about," Tara says cheerily while sitting on Jordan's lap.

"Nothing just relaxing," Lucy answers because Jordan is too busy nuzzling Tara to speak.

"Has anybody seen Adam today?" I asked. Me and him have gotten pretty close even though he's quiet most of the time we both have a passion for reading and this house has a library so large you can lost in it.

"Last I seen him he was about to get swallowed by a mountain of books in the library so he's most likely in there," Zach says while channel surfing. After that the rest of the day was spent packing, arguing, and eating that's it. After that we loaded up the moving truck that drove to the airport so all we had to do is fly to Forks and unpack in the house that Jordan bought the Fitzgerald's are rich. So by this time tomorrow I'll be in Forks oh this is going to suck.


	3. Welcome Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

 **A/N this is my first story so please take it easy on me. This story is femslash so if you have a problem with it then don't read. I'll try to post on a weekly basis if I can. On another note sorry about the last chapter it was kind of rushed. Big thanks to whoever takes the time to read this fic at all.**

Z.P.O.V.

This morning it's me and X's turn to wake up everyone. X had to wake Jay and Lucy while I had Adam and Baby B easy right, wrong Adam hates to get up even though he' s almost 1400 years old. When you wake him up he likes to throw things at you, I got hit in the head with a lamp this morning but he got up when he smelt food. Now with Bella the food thing doesn't work hell nothing I tried works like screaming in her ear, telling her that she'll miss out on breakfast, pushing her, or threatening to poor water on her so my last resort is to pick and throwing her ass in some cold ass bath water she'll probably kill me for this but hey so worth it.

"Bella wake up." I say looking back at Xzavier when all she does is roll over. "Dude she sleeps like a rock, did you get the other to up?" I asked

"Yep I had the easiest people in the house to wake up dude I'm not as stupid as you," He says smirking. Well that right there proves that I don't think things through oh well.

"Since you chose to be an asshole this morning can you at least go and put some cold water in the tub with ice?" X just nods his head smirking like a Cheshire cat.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you she's going to kick your ass when she does get up and I'm not helping you I'm going to watch," Jordan says scaring the shit out of me.

"Fuck where'd you come from Jay and thanks for the support," I say sarcastically. She just shrugs and goes back down stairs.

"She's right ya know she is going kick your ass oh and I did what you asked," X says as he walks away I just shrug. She should have woken up I wouldn't have to do this then. So I pick her up as carefully as possible and walk her into the bathroom to the tub I don't sit her down gingerly either I just drop her in the water and run like hell.

"Zach what the hell I'm going to kill you," she screams at me as she hopes out of the tub.

J.P.O.V.

Me, Tara, Lucy, Adam, and Xzavier are standing in the kitchen as we all see and hear Bella chasing Zach out into the back yard.

"I told you she was going to kill him," I state Lucy, Tara, and Adam all nod while X just smirks into his plate.

"Shouldn't we stop her from killing him?" Adam asked while Zach calls for help. Now it's my turn to smirk.

"No he has to learn his lesson that if you can't wake her just knock on the floor that normally wakes her up," Lucy laughs. I shake my head and go and stand in the back door way. Bella caught the idiot and she would've had him in choke hold if he didn't phase into his wolf form and through her off. Then she phased same form and now they're just fighting. I guess dumbass forgot how cranky she is when she wakes up.

"Okay guys break it up we need to eat and get ready," I yell they just ignore me and continue fighting. That's my sign that I need to phase to so I do and go out there and yell in my alpha command "Stop right now and take your asses in the house and eat breakfast NOW," I phase back. They stop fighting, phase and go into the house and do what I told them. Not without grumbling about it first.

"Damn Jay always got ruin my fun," Bella mumbles out as she walked pass I just smile and shake my head.

"She started it," the oh so childish Zach says when he walks pass. I just raise an eyebrow and he shuts up. I hate forcing them to do something but sometime you have to.

Sometimes it hard to believe that the confident loud hard ass that I know use to have low self-esteem, let people walk over her, make her decisions for her, and was shy and quiet. Bella didn't use to curse either but now she does like a sailor I think we rubbed off on her a lot. Bella has changed a lot since she first phased now she seems more comfortable in her own skin and pretty much just happy.

B.P.O.V.

I still want to kick his ass some more he didn't have to do that. I have never in my whole live been so happy that our clothes don't shred when we phase, when Jay commanded when phase back. I hate the alpha command but she doesn't use it often. So I can deal with it. I go back upstairs to change since my clothes where all wet. When I come downstairs and go into the dining room the table has huge plates of bacon, eggs, sausage, has browns, pancakes, and biscuits and it smells great. We werewolves have a higher metabolism, a lot like the shifters, so we each eat enough to feed a small army.

"Morning family, hello my dear Tara you're looking lovely as ever this morning," I say teasingly. Jordan just smirks and slaps me on the back of my head.

"Hey bitch what I do?" I whined.

"You need to stop flirting with my wife," she says with a smirk.

"And I'm only lovely when I cook food for you," Tara says seriously, but the teasing look in her eyes give her away. I just roll my eyes and dig in with the rest of my family. After breakfast we all go into the living room to watch some TV because our flight isn't until 3 o'clock.

"Bella I need to talk to you in private out back for a moment," Lucy says tentatively. I nod and we walk into the woods out of hearing range of the others.

"What's up Lucy you seem nervous?" I asked quietly because that's what the mood seems like.

"Bella look I know we're not as close as the others and I hate that but I just wanted to say that if you need anything when we go back to Forks that you come to me okay?" Lucy says giving me a shy smile. I just smile, nod, and give her a hug. We walk back into the house smiling and laughing. And go and sit back on the couch to watch TV for a few more hours.

"Okay people it's time get your lazy asses up to get ready cause I can smell that none of you showered except Jay and that's only because I made her this morning so everyone off to get ready," Tara says seriously. We all just stare at her with our mouths open. "NOW!" she yells and we all scramble to do what she says. Once I go upstairs I go to pick out what I want to wear. I end up picking a pair of light skinny jeans and white tank top with a blue plaid shirt over that but unbuttoned and my black high top all stars. When I get out the shower I had to put in my brown contacts since we're going in public, after that get dressed and grad my carry-on luggage to put in the car.

When I get down stairs everyone's washed and dressed. Jordan has on a pair of black skinny jeans a white tank top and her leather jacket with her long dark hair down in waves over her back she also had on her biker boots. While Tara's wearing white ripped skinny jeans and a green blouse with a white jacket over that with her black hair pulled into a tight bun and flats on her feet. Lucy had on leggings under her dress that stopped right above her knee and her long blonde hair down she was also in flats. Zach was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a black button down unbuttoned with a batman shirt under it with a pair on white Nikes on his feet. Adam was wearing tan slacks and a green button down and what looks like dress shoes. X was wear grey skinny jeans and a red flannel shirt with a white t-shirt under that with some black and grey Nikes on his feet.

"Everyone else's stuff is already in the car but you, do you always have to be the last dressed?" Jay teased.

"Looking this good takes time," I smirk she just rolls her eyes.

"So in the navigator is me, Jordan, Bella, Lucy, Adam, and X and Zach you have to drive alone cause no one wants to deal with you so yea that's it everybody load up," Tara says in an authoritative way that says there's no room for argument. That right there is why she's the alphas mate. We all load up into the cars and drive to the airport. The ride to the airport is interesting to say in the least I noticed that we all bicker like little school children most of the time.

"Alright you ungrateful assholes get the hell out of my truck, thank god we're here I thought I might have to kill one of you," Jordan said mumbling the last part. Tara and I laugh because the others are still arguing over something no one cares about.

"Alright people come and get your shit before I throw it out!" Zach yells from the car. He had most of our stuff since the truck didn't have much of a trunk with the third row of seats up.

We all get our stuff and get through the airport security without a problem. Jordan got us a private jet so we didn't have to worry about being cramped up on a commercial flight. The jet was very nice and the seats where spread out so we didn't have to deal with each other.

"Hey Bella you never did tell me if you planned on staying we us or with Charlie," Jordan says as she sat next to me.

"I was planning on staying with you guys which is where I belong with my family. I still don't know how I'm going to tell Charlie I'm not his kid,"

"I don't know either little sis just know that whatever you chose to do we'll be there for you always okay," She says and they all nod in agreement. This is what a family is they stick by your side no matter what the love you have for them and them for you is unconditional. They always have your back no matter what. The rest of the flight was quiet with the exception of Zach and Lucy arguing and the hushed conversation between Jay and Tara. Me and Adam read for most of the flight and when Lucy wasn't fighting with Zach she was talking about cars with X.

We were quiet once we got off the plane because we all knew what was going to happen once the truth about my heritage got out. Once the truth was reviled all hell would break lose. But as per usual once we got into the cars Lucy and Zach started to argue.

"This why I didn't want you in the car with us Zach but Adam wanted to switch so I let him but now I regret it so much both of you need to stop arguing and acting like children," Jordan all but screamed, "Now!" she screamed in her alpha command, it made us all flinch. They snapped their mouths shut and soon the car was silent again. All too soon we saw the "Welcome to Forks" sign.

"Bella do you want us to drop you at Charlie's first or just go and see him tomorrow?" Tara asked breaking the tension filled quiet.

"Well don't be mad at me but I didn't tell him I was coming back today," I state barley over a whisper. Jordan's head snaps to look at me so quick I thought she might get whiplash.

"Dammit Bella I told you to call and warn the damn man ahead of time he's about to get the news that his only child isn't really his child," She snapped at me. I don't get why she's so mad at me for it this is the first time I've seen her so pissed off.

"Don't worry about her temper Bella she's only worried about you because X was in a similar situation and he didn't warn his dad and his father snapped at him," Tara said explaining what was wrong. And suddenly I felt like an asshole.

"I'm sorry Jordan I didn't know,"

"It's okay I shouldn't have snapped at you, you didn't know and for that I'm sorry,"

"So to our house we go then," Zach said breaking all the tension in the car. We all just look at him and bust out laughing. It didn't take long to get to the house. It was located just on the other side of forks so we had to drive through it to get to the house. Once we pulled up to it I was in awe, the house was huge and surrounded by forest. The house was a white frame house. It had three levels I don't know about a basement if so then it would have four levels.

"I love this house eleven bedrooms and twelve and a half bath perfect for all of us," Jordan said beaming proudly. Once we stepped into the houe it was beautiful it had hard wood floors and a high ceiling. The house it's self was broken into wings west and east.

"Okay people our stuff is all in the room that is assigned to you I choose so deal with it even though I'm sure you'll like what chose though. Okay Bella your room is on the second east wing first door on the right. X your room is across from Bella's. Zach you're in the west wing Second door on the left. Lucy your room is right next door to Bella. Adam you're across from Zach. Last but not least me and Jordan's room is the only bedroom on the first floor," Tara said in her drill sergeant voice.

We separate to go and see our separate rooms that Tara picked. Once I got to my room it was amazing it was huge my luggage was all there waiting to be unpacked. I walked around I had an en-suite I also had a huge walk in closet with clothes in it but still enough room for the clothes I had to unpack. I also had a huge four poster king size bed in the middle of the room. Off to the right was the bathroom off to the left there was a couch and a fifty inch TV, right next to the bathroom was my closet. Once I'm done exploring my new room I start to unpack my stuff and put it away. When I look to the clock on the bedside table it said it was ten o'clock at night. That's when I walked out of my room and went toward the sound of voices and that's I followed them into the kitchen that's where everyone was at.

The kitchen was also large with brand new stainless steel appliances. Tara had cooked fried chicken and pork chops, she also cooked corn and spaghetti. For someone who couldn't eat she was one of the best cooks ever even better than Emse and Emily. After a little small talk we all went to our rooms tired from our trip. I was still worried about Charlie but that for tomorrow tonight I was just going to sleep.

 **A/N Well here's the next chapter I hope you like it and please tell me what you think. Next chapter we talk to Charlie.**


	4. Charlie

**A/N Here's the next chapter Charlie finds out the truth.**

 **Disclaimer, I Don't Own Twilight.**

I woke up with someone jumping on me I opened my eyes to see that it was Lucy and she had a huge smile on her face until I knocked her off of me and onto the floor.

"What was that for you ass,"

"Maybe next time you'll think twice before you jump on me again bitch," I'm really not a morning person and they know this so it's not my fault that she got cussed out again. I drag myself out of bed and into the bathroom to get ready for the day I'm really not looking forward to.

L.P.O.V

I make my way downstairs with the others once Bella gets up.

"You should have known she would wake up like that she hates mornings for some fucked up reason that we don't know," Jordan snickered.

"I know but it was fun even though I ended up on the floor," Jordan just shakes her head and walked away. We still don't know if we'll go to high school of if Bella just wants her GED cause she technically missed like the last two months of school and the first month of her senior year. We'll probably just get GEDs.

"Tara my lovely sis in-law what have you cooked this wonderful morning,"

"You are so full of shit Lucy that it's sad anyway when I'm done coking you'll have pancakes, french toast, bacon, sausage, and eggs so go wash your hands all of you cause it's almost ready."

J.P.O.V

I had already washed my hands so it was only me and my love.

"You know I thinks it's really sexy when you get all bossy," I whispered in her ear before sucking her earlobe into my mouth.

"Yea I know you showed me all last night love," she moaned out. I just smirk cause I love that I can do this to her.

"Hey love birds get a room," Zach teased. We broke apart I turned and smirked at him.

"We do have a room this house is all of my rooms so if I want to take my wife I can do in any room of this house Zach including yours," I smirk more as he gets this grossed out look on his face. I laugh and go to sit at the kitchen table.

"Oh so here comes the beast awoken from its slumber," Zach says as Bella comes into the kitchen, Bella just flips him off and gets the biggest coffee mug in the house, fills it up then sits down and devours the mountain of food that Tara sat in front of her.

"That is the most un-lady like shit I've seen since Lucy didn't want to convert off of her vegetarianism after she phased and devoured all the meat in the house," Adam said walking into the kitchen scaring the shit out of us. "Ya know I still don't know how it was possible for a werewolf to survive on plants since we need meat to survive." He's laughing by the time he's finished talking Lucy flips him off.

"Where the hell have you been? We haven't seen your ass since we got here," I asked him.

"Where's the one place you people never go besides Bella?"

"So you were in the library then," I say he just nods.

"Bella we got to train after breakfast before you go to talk to Charlie because this is the first time you're going to be around humans since you phased and we don't want you to wig out if he makes you angry ," I tell her she just nods gong for her third plate. I just shake my head cause getting her attention while around food is helpless.

"I don't think I will get over seeing you guys basically inhale food," Tara giggles. I was the only one to look up from their plate I just smile at her. After we all basically inhale like five plates each Adam, Bella, and I all go into the training room in the basement.

"So what do you want to go over first her control or her fighting ability?" Adam asked.

"Let's go over her control first since she's meeting Charlie after this."

"Okay so what do you want me to do then?" Bella asked I just smirk and look at Adam and share a knowing look. Real werewolves have the ability to go into each other's head like to talk whenever they don't have to be phased to do it either. The alpha wolf can also put things into your head like make you think about stuff you don't want to. The alpha can also bring forward your subconscious thoughts that you don't consciously know, so I decided to put forward her thoughts about the Cullen boy she loved so much. I mean she is over him she doesn't feel anything but anger towards him but she does miss his family, she doesn't blame them. Bella doesn't know that I know this though I don't even think she knows this herself. So once I pick a thought out in her mind and bring it forward I notice the anger in her eyes.

The thing about us is that when we're angry you can tell because our eye's give a clear warning. When we're only a little mad our eye's glow a much brighter than normal blue. They're normally a neon blue anyway but when mad they actually glow and it's very noticeable even if we have on color contacts you'll be able to tell, but when we're angry and about to phase out of anger our eye's turn a bright red they don't glow but they turn red the whole eye is red and it's very scary if you're not use to seeing it. If you see a werewolves eyes are red you are screwed cause you won't get away. The only way to calm us down when like that is our mates and sometimes not even them.

I could see her eyes are a bright blue anyone could but I could also see the red starting to seep into the blue. I could also see her going through an internal struggle with herself trying to keep control.

B.P.O.V

I knew I should worry as soon as I saw the knowing looks those to shared, I just didn't know what they were up to. Soon enough I found out why there was flashes of memories of me and Edward going through my head then my mind settled on when he broke up with me in the woods I kept seeing that play over and over in my mind it was if it was playing on repeat on a projector in my mind. I wasn't aware of anything around me anymore just my mind and trying to keep in control.

I could feel my wolf begging to get out trying to take over but I wouldn't let it I couldn't let it take control. I didn't want to hurt people because I lost it over something stupid.

J.P.O.V

We've been at this for like an hour and a half now and she's still not phased I share a look with Adam and he nods so I take away the memory but she still feels the hatred and anger even with the thoughts gone. I can see in her head that she's trying to think of the happy thoughts that she has with the shifter and her best friend the Cullen's sister Alice. I slowly see the read start to disappear and be replaced with bright blue then her eyes stop glowing all together and she's okay.

"Bella that was amazing I've never seen someone of your age calm down that quickly on their own or hold off phasing as long as you did," Adam said basically gushing, I roll my eyes.

"How long did I get this time?"

"Um hour and a half that's a great time Bella your about as good as I was at your age, now it's damn near impossible to make me angry to the point of phasing unless something is wrong with Tara,"

"Hey do you want to try sparring of go and speak with Charlie," Adam asked I could tell he wants to fight though.

"Let's spar I still need to burn off some of that anger," we all nod and phase to our lycan form. I phase to keep these two from hurting each other too badly. Me and Adam want to test her so I bring up the memories of when she couldn't hang out with Jacob anymore and then Adam starts to attack her. Bella has to learn to fight through her anger and not let it cloud her mind when fighting. Adam is getting shots in on her body he wouldn't usually get because she's not focused. Bella has to learn to use the anger in fighting as well.

Bella is trying to push her thoughts in the back of her mind as she fights Adam. Adam lounges at her she ducks and claws his back. Adam jumps up almost as soon as he hits the floor. Adam jumps into the air and as so he can come down on top of Bella but he doesn't expect her to grab him midair and slam him to the floor. I now have a lycan shaped dent in the concrete floor. I can tell that it hurt because it took him a minute to get up. I watch as Bella makes a huge mistake of turning her back to him. Adam tackles Bella to the floor and basically take a chunk out of her side with his claws that makes Bella phase back into her human form. She's really bloody, Adam phases to.

"Tara bring a wet towel and Bella another shirt," I said up to my wife I know she could hear us. Shortly after I ask she comes down with what I ask and goes back upstairs to finish cooking. I knew Bella was pissed off from the way she was looking at Adam. I mean if looks could kill he'd be dead ten times over.

"Fuck, shit, you son of a bitch that was a dirty ass move you knew I thought we were finished,"

"You need to learn never turn your back on an opponent and be lucky I'm your brother and this wasn't a real fight cause if it was you'd be dead by now," I just shake my head at them I knew Bella would get over it by dinner cause she knows that what he's saying is true she just doesn't want to admit it, She too damn stubborn. I let Adam take the towel and wipe all the blood off of Bella I'm pretty sure by now after all the arguing they've done she's healed and I thought correctly Bella takes the shirt and puts it on and goes upstairs. I know she's going to be a little sore for a few hours' buts she's otherwise okay, well besides being pissed off.

A.P.O.V

I know that I have the most stubborn sisters but damn that's just ridiculous she knows that I was right. Jay puts her hand on my shoulder and says, "Don't worry she'll come around soon give her until about dinner and everything will be back to normal she's just mad at herself for her own mistake so she's taking it out on you." I just nod and go back upstairs to my room and relax for a while.

B.P.O.V.

This is bullshit man I thought that we were finished I know that I shouldn't have taken it out on Adam it wasn't his fault but I'll deal with that later right know I to go shower and get ready to talk to Charlie. I'm stiff as hell right now so the shower should help. I take about a half hour in the shower and I was right when I got out my side was feeling a little better but I was still stiff but I was okay. I put on a pair of white cargo pants and a black tank top with a picture of a white wolf on it, I thought it was ironic when I bought it, and I put on my black chucks. I left my hair down. My hair was longer now and had a little red in it since I phased, we have no idea as to why, we just go with it. I check myself in the mirror I look good.

I walked down stairs and saw that everyone except Tara and Adam where in the living room playing our PS4, I could hear Tara in the kitchen and Adam in his room. "Bye guys I'm off to talk to Charlie oh and save me some food will ya I got a feeling I'm gonna be hungry later." I just get grunts in reply. "Oh and Jay I'm taking the navigator." She just nods that she heard me.

I still don't know how to start this conversation with Charlie. I'm worried about how he would react. I still see him as my dad, and my real dad is apparently a jackass. I arrive at Charlie's house way to soon in my opinion. I see his squad car in front of the house and he has my old red truck in the driveway. I can smell the shifters around his house the Adam and Jay were right they do smell like wet dog it reeks. I think they put a boarder around the house to protect Charlie that was sweet but they don't need to because I'm back in town now. I knock on the door instead of just walking in like I used to, I don't live here anymore. When Charlie comes to the door he looks surprised to see me.

"Bella where have you been all this time," he says pulling me into a quick and awkward hug.

"Alaska and don't ask where because I won't tell you," I say honestly, he looks taken back but motions for me to follow him in the house anyway. He leads me into the living I sit on the couch he sits in his chair. Everything in here smells like wet dog it's gross. I'm sure once the pack smells me they're going to follow it straight to the house. Werewolves don't smell like shifters but our scents are not exactly human either. Our human scents mix with our wolfs scent so I'm sure they'll smell me here.

"So how have you been Bella?"

"I've been great thanks," this is the most awkward conversation ever.

"So your back home for good now right?" he said sounding afraid to hear the answer.

"I'm here for a while yea. Charlie look I have to tell you something important Charlie," I say getting up and pacing back a forth. Charlie just looks at me expectantly "I don't know if mom lied to you or if she really didn't know herself, but umm around the time I was conceived mom went to a party and had a drunken one night stand with a man named Rodney Fitzgerald. Rodney has a lot of children he has Jordan Fitzgerald. Lucy Carter, Zach Carter, Adam Peters, Xzavier Acker, and then there's me," I look up to see he has a disbelieving look on his face.

"How would you know Bella they could be lying to you for all you know," he says in a pleading voice.

"We did a blood test dad that's how I know it's true," and we did shortly after I agreed to stay with them. He just shakes his and takes a huge drink of the beer he had sitting next to him. I sit back down and wait.

"Why are you telling me this then?"

"I'm telling you because Jordan has a house on the edge of town and all of us are staying there with her wife,"

"If you're staying with them what's the point of coming back?"

"Because you're still my dad no matter what my genetics say," I say giving him a small smile, he smiles back.

"You know that I want to meet these people you'll be living with?" I just smile and shake my head of course I knew that.

"Sure when do you want to meet them then?"

"Umm well Billy, Jacob, and some of the boys from the reservation are coming over to watch the game around 5 o'clock tomorrow you want to come then?" He asked looking so hopeful I nod yes.

"So update me on what I've missed lately,"

"Well this is a small town so nothing much, but Harry did have a massive heart attack it killed him," Charlie says looking so upset.

"Oh Charlie I'm so sorry I wasn't here." He just waves me off. We talk a little more then I leave Charlie's around seven but as I leave I could smell on of the shifters close by.

"Hey Bella how was your talk with Charlie?" Zach asked as soon as I came into the house.

"It was great and according to him I'm still his daughter and I feel the same way about it. Did you guys save me some food like I asked," they all looked at me liked I asked a foreign question.

"Don't worry Bella your foods in the fridge," Tara says from the kitchen. I smile and go to eat.

"Thanks Tara without you we'd all probably starve," I say half joking she just nods her head and goes into the game room with everybody else.

Jake's P.O.V.

I was patrolling when I heard a part of the conversation I now know that Charlie is not Bella's father. I feel bad for Charlie I'm lucky I'm phased by myself at the moment so I'm the only one that knows. I still don't know if I should tell the rest of the pack yet or not. I might as well get it out of the way. When I walk closer to the house I could smell Bella she smells a little different. I go back further into the woods and call for the others. Soon they all enter the pack link.

"Hey Jacob what's going on," Sam asked I replay what I heard. "Oh so Bella's back and she smells different,"

"I think we should follow her scent," I say.

"No you heard we'll see her tomorrow you can talk tomorrow," I nod and go back to doing my patrol.

B.P.O.V.

After I finish eating I go into the game room with the rest of my family.

"Hey guys we need to talk," they all turn to look at me.

"About what," Jay asked.

"The shifters I say and they nod and wait for me to continue "I smelled them around Charlie's they've been watching him. I could tell that one of them was there watching the house when I left I heard them. On the way home I also heard one howl, so what are we going to tell them?"

"The truth and hope that they aren't looking for a fight though most of them are. They often think that they are god's gift to the world. When they aren't and also they think they are werewolves like us but they aren't even close to being as cool as us. Another thing about them is that they are quick to anger, we aren't, and we are trained so that we aren't quick to anger." Adam basically rants while Jay just nods along, that's the most I've heard him say at one time.

"Oh yea we were invited over with some of the people from the rez and I won't be surprised if it's some or all of the pack I already said that we will go so,"

"You're so lucky we were thinking about the same thing ya know meeting your dad if it went well," Jay said with a teasing smile. After that conversation the night is pretty quiet.


	5. Shifters

**A/N I hope that you guys enjoyed the last chapter I uploaded.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Twilight**

 _Fitzgerald pack connection_

B.P.O.V.

When I woke up and walked into the kitchen everybody stared at me like I did something weird. "What are you all looking at?"

"You woke up before noon on your own omg it's a miracle," Lucy says teasingly. I flip them off and sit down at the counter.

"Where's my food woman?" I say seriously but the playful look in my eye's give me away.

"Up your ass," Tara says rolling her eyes at me while putting a plate in front of me, I smile up at her.

"Hey what time do we have to be at this family thing?" X asked.

"Charlie said around 5 o'clock but we should probably be there a little early to get there before the shifters do so you can actually talk to Charlie then the shifters. That sound good to everyone?" they all nod. We all sit through breakfast and goof off pretty much all day.

Alice P.O.V.

Right now it's just Rose and I at home the others went for a hunt. Leaving Bella basically tore apart our family. Everyone is broken into groups you got Carlisle, Rosalie, Edward, and Jasper that agreed to leave then you have Esme, Emmett, and me. Rose and Emmett are on the verge of breaking up they won't talk to each other. Jasper and I did break up we stay in separate rooms. Neither side talks to each other it's like they don't exist. Esme and Carlisle are the worst though I can tell the fighting between them is tearing them apart in the inside but they really are too stubborn to talk about it. It's reached the point that Esme left and went to stay with our family in Denali, we haven't heard from her since. I know for a fact that Rose and Em aren't true mates neither are Jasper and I. Carlisle and Esme are though.

I haven't looked into Bella's future until yesterday, I didn't see her or anything I was worried until I looked into my own future and saw all of us going back to forks in two days I don't know why yet though.

B.P.O.V.

"Hey it's about time for those of you that take more than an hour to get ready to do so know," Jay says with a smirk on her face. I watch as Lucy, Tara, Zach, and X go to get ready. I shook my head at the boys, Zach replied with "It takes time to look this good," which makes Jay, Adam and I laugh.

"I don't know what's worse the fact that they admit that they need more than an hour to get dressed or that they take longer than the girls," Adam says chuckling. I just shrug and continue watching TV. We watch TV silently for another half hour until someone speaks.

"How big of a head start do they need, when should we start getting ready?" Adam asked.

"Well since dumb and dumber take longer than females to get dressed and we love to point that out at every opportunity possible we should go and get ready now just to make them all look bad," Jay says with a scheming look on her face Adam and I smirk and nod our agreement. So we all go off and get ready to go.

When I come down stairs again I dressed in black skinny jeans with red plaid around my waist, white tank top, and a pair of black all-star high tops, I left my hair down and put in brown contacts. Jordan came down about a minute after me she had on dark wash skinny jeans, a white tank top with a wolf on it similar to the one I had, she had on combat boats with her long hair pulled into a tight low ponytail she also had on brown contacts. When Adam came down he had on black slacks with a green dress shirt and a dress shirt he had green contacts in.

"Adam you're my brother and I love you but why do you always dress like an old man?" I ask generally curious.

"That's because he is an old man in all honesty, to him what he's wearing is young people clothes," Jay answers for him. Adam flipped both of us off.

"How much longer do you think they'll be?" they both just shrug at me I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch. I don't understand why they take so long to get ready we took 45 minutes to get ready and we gave them a half hour head start and we're still ready before them this is honestly ridiculous. No one who can move faster than humans if they so choose should take that long to take a shower and get dressed this shit is getting ridiculous.

"Dude I can practically feel you thinking man you need to calm down, I'm pretty sure they'll still be there even if we are a little late," Jay says in teasing voice, I just roll my eyes at her. I can hear the others moving around in the house, I just wish they'd hurry up. I want them to meet Charlie before the over grown dogs get there. After about twenty more minutes the others come down.

"You know that we don't take that long to get ready, we did that on purpose just to spite you," Zach states. Jay grabs my around the waist just as I jump at him.

"Dude you know better than to mess with Bella when she's like this. I honestly think that you have a death wish of some kind," X chuckles Zach just shrugs. Jay has to basically drag me away from him and puts me in the driver's seat of her truck. Once I calm down a little I look to see who's coming with me and who's taking the car. In the truck I have Lucy, Tara, X, and Adam. I'm surprised Jordan's not in the same car as Tara, I guess Tara noticed cause she explained "Jay wanted to talk to Zach about always fucking with you," I just nod in understanding.

I start to get nervous again once we start on the road to Charlie. I don't know how he's going to react to my family or them to him. I just hope nothing goes terribly wrong in front of him. The next thing I know I'm pulling up to Charlie's, in my opinion that's way too soon. I see Charlie standing on the porch waiting on us to get out. I turn to everyone and say "Okay I need you all on your best behavior when the shifters get here unless you want to let Charlie in on our secret," they just roll their eyes and flip me off.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey Bells."

"Oh um this is Jordan and her wife Tara, then you got Adam, Zach, Lucy, and Xzavier," they all say hi as I say their names and Charlie nods at them.

"Come on in the rest of the guys should be here soon, oh and Bella they're bringing Leah to," I just nod that I heard him. To say this isn't awkward in the least is an understatement. We all go into the house and grab seats where we can. After about twenty minutes Jay, X, and Adam start to talk to Charlie about sports while me, Tara, Lucy, and Zach all migrate to the kitchen. Tara and I are actually cooking some food while the twins just sit there and talk shit about whatever comes to mind.

By the time the foods done we can all hear and smell the shifters. As soon as they walk through the door the tension in the room could be cut with a knife. My pack introduces themselves to the La Push pack, they're all here except Leah Seth said we might see her later. Jake wonders into the kitchen to speak to me and claims he wants to talk in private so we go to the woods behind the house.

"What do you need Jake?"

"I just want to talk to you about what happened before you left. The thing is the only reason I said we can't hangout anymore is because I needed to keep you safe from me I didn't want to hurt you."

"So because you didn't want to hurt me you decided not to talk to me after you knew what happened with the Cullen's I know you didn't want to phase and hurt me or whatever but to do what you did was bullshit!" I rant not completely listening to what's coming out of my mouth. I know I said something wrong when he just stood there with his mouth open. I go back over what I said in my head. Shit I didn't mean to tell him I knew what he was shit shit shit.

"You know what I am how, who told you!" He looks like I just told him Christmas came early.

 _Bella – Guy's I accidently told Jake that I know what he is what should I do?_

 _Zach – Nice one dumb ass._

 _Jordan – Just tell him to tell his pack to meet us at our house after the game. Oh and Zach shut the fuck up before I make you._

"Look Jake I've got a lot to explain to you okay but you bring your pack to my house after we leave Charlie's you can follow us or our scent to get to the house by the way it's on the edge of town. The house is huge you literally can't miss it,"

"Okay fine Bella you've got a lot of explaining to do," and with that Jake was off towards the house.

 _Adam – Well that went better than I thought it would_

 _Jay –True I'm glad there wasn't a fight_

 _Lucy – Well that's because he's in love with Bella_

 _Bella – He's not in love with me._

They continue to bicker and bug for another minute until I just block them out and leave the conversation. When I go back into the house I see that Tara's about to start serving the food so I came back just in time. Charlie just watches with Billy as both packs eat enough food to feed an army. I know Charlie's worried from the looks he's throwing my way, but I'm glad he's decided not to voice it. Billy is just watching us curiously since he knows about the shifters. We all sit around after we eat talking and getting to know each other for a while. The shifters aren't that bad except the terrible smell.

Charlie really hit it off with Jay over sports and Lucy and X over cars. We watch the game and goof off for a few hours. We don't leave until 10 and that's only because Charlie and Billy are going fishing over tomorrow and have to be up early.

"Well I guess I'll see you when I get back right Bells," Charlie says with a pointed look at me, I just nod. We all pile back into the truck and car and head home.

"How long do you think it'll take the dogs to find the house?" Adam asked.

"They're here I can smell them," Zach says.

Sure enough there are 7 horse sized wolves standing in- front of them. The biggest one went into the woods and phased, when he came back Sam was standing in front of us in just a pair of cut off jean shorts.

"So you guys know what we are how?" Sam demanded in all his arrogant glory.

Jordan stepped forward like the true alpha she is and spoke "You insolent child are in no position to demand anything of me," Jordan yelled in her alpha voice not the command there's a difference, it made all of us wince including the shifters.

"What are you?" Sam asked barely above a whisper.

"Your worst nightmare," she replied before turning to all of us and commanding us to phase to our lycan forms. We all did and the shifters took a step back and looked terrified. I don't blame them for that because in this form we are at least ten feet tall and our eyes are black in this form unless angry of course.

 _Adam –We have to show them we are the dominate species if you were wondering Bella._

 _Bella –Thanks._

 _Jay –Oh shit._

 _Bella –What?_

 _Zach –Oh no._

 _Adam –Damn._

 _X –Fuck._

 _Jay –Lucy just mated with one of the shifters._

I look over to Lucy and sure enough she's in a staring contest with a little grey shifter. It's kind of funny if you think about it a huge ten foot werewolf with one of the smallest shifters. For our kind to find our mate all it takes is for one of us to look into their eyes and we automatically know. The shifters notice this to because they are all looking at the little one.

 _Jay –Phase back now._

We all do what she says even Lucy. All the shifters go into the woods and when they do Lucy lets loss a whimper, Jay just shakes her head. When they come back they're all in their human form and are dressed.

"Leah you may go to her," Once Sam says this I know that Lucy is mated to Leah. Lucy throws a hopeful look at Jay. Jay nods her okay and go's over to Tara and wraps her arms around her. Leah and Lucy go over to each other and start talking to each other.

"Look Sam I don't want any problems with you we just want to live here in peace," Jay says.

"Okay we don't want any trouble ether, but if you don't mind me asking what are you guys?"

"We are werewolves we have two forms; the ones you just saw and a form similar to you guys." Sam just nods his head.

"Is it okay if Leah stays with you guys?" Jay nods her head and goes into the house. Jake walks over to me I guess to talk.

"Can we take a walk?"

"Sure."

"So I take it this is the real reason you left?" I nod.

"Yeah it is but there's more to it than that." I then go in telling him everything that's happened since I left at first he seem a little upset about the vampires but calms down when I tell him what became of them. After our walk Jake goes home and I go back to the house. Everyone's still outside talking well besides the shifters they left, well all but Leah.

We all slowly trickle into the house after the shifters leave. I know that Jay still has to deal with this whole mating thing between Leah and Lucy. But for now we are just going to relax a while even though there's a stinky shifter in our house.

 **AN: Well there's another chapter. Sorry if this chapter seems rushed it kind of is I was trying to get this finished so I can post this chapter before I leave to go on a family trip so I don't know when I can get the next chapter up. Tell me if you want more Leah/Lucy or not.**


	6. WHAT!

**Disclaimer I don't own Twilight**

 **AN: Thanks for the reviews you guys I really do read them and thanks for some of the advice and suggestions.**

 _Fitzgerald pack connection._

 **Jordan's Alpha Command.**

B P.O.V

The house has been quiet for the last few hours. The shifters have all left well all except Leah she decides to stay with Lucy for the night. This is the night that everyone in the house learns that both Leah and Lucy are screamers. I spent my night in training again getting my ass kicked by my lovely big brothers and sister. This time I had to fight Adam, X, and Jay. Jay had said something about getting too comfortable fighting the same people I wasn't really paying attention because I busy tending to my broken noise and three cracked ribs. Leah also told us more about the shifters like, they mate the same way we do but they call it imprinting. Other than that we knew pretty much all that other stuff. Leah and Lucy are always making out somewhere where other people can just walk in and see them.

They are starting to get on everyone whose single nerves I mean yea we're all happy for them and all but we all want to find our soul mates to. Right now though it's about 3 PM so I'm just sitting on the couch in the living watching some TV when Zach comes and plops down next to me.

"Ya know when I go into our kitchen to get a drink I didn't expect to see my twin on the kitchen counter getting defiled so I'm trying to get that image out of my head." Zach says with a disgusted look on his face.

"If anything I'd be worried about when Tara finds out." Right as I say that we hear Tara yelling the kitchen.

"UGH GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY KIYCHEN WITH THAT SHIT. LUCY GO TO YOUR ROOM AND TAKE YOUR NASTY ASS GIRLFRIEND WITH YOU!" Tara screams from the kitchen. We can hear Lucy giggling as she runs to her room with Leah. We go into the kitchen to see a seething Tara and an amused Jordan trying to calm down Tara. I leave before I just bust out laughing and have the wrath of Tara turned on my ass. When I leave I go into my room to relax in the peace and quiet for a little while longer.

I have a feeling that today is just the peace before the storm. I think about how everything is so different since I left. Before I was a shy and quiet girl with abandonment and self-confidence issues, now I have enough confidence for this whole town and then some and the abandonment thing doesn't really bother me now that I know my siblings would never leave me I also know that I'm now where near shy or quiet anymore. I also look different as well I mean I'm taller now like I've grown in the last few days I stand at 6'4 now my hair is way longer it now stops on my lower back almost my ass. My eyes are a neon blue and now my hair is an even darker brown almost black and it has red mixed into it. The last few months of my life have been interesting to say in the least

I'm a different person now but I'm happy with most of the changes though some not so much like when I'm angry or upset I turn into a giant wolf the upside to that; is that I have to be pretty pissed off for that to happen and it makes my seem bad ass. My thoughts get interrupted as I hear the shifters paws hitting the ground.

"Everyone outside we've got some important news," I hear Sam announce. We all make our way outside to see what it is that he wants.

"Look I heard some of the people from the rez talking about rumors they heard in town about the Cullen's coming back. Apparently one of them asked for his job back at the hospital and they got it he's supposed to start next week Monday, I just thought we should give you a heads up," Sam says. By the time he's finished talking I'm shaking in rage. How could they come back they left they should stay that way.

 _Zach -You need to calm down or go and destroy some trees your eyes are turning red._

 **Jay -Bella go for a run and cool off!**

I run off into the forest and phase completely into my lycan form out of rage for the first time in three months.

 _ **3rd person P.O.V.**_

As soon as Bella hit the tree line she phased and let out and angered roar so loud that the birds flew away. Jacob tried to run after her but Jordan grabbed him and whispered into his ear "Jacob it wouldn't be a very good idea to go after her when she's like this." He just nods his head with a somber look on his face.

Bella took off running into the woods destroying anything in her path until she stopped and let out a pained roar. Bella was starting to lose control, her wolf was taking over. Bella ripped a tree out of the ground and threw it into another tree bringing it down as well. Bella was pissed she destroyed everything in a hundred foot radius of herself. She was getting a little too close to town so Jordan has to get her to calm down and come back.

 **Jay -Bella calm down and phase back now!**

Bella turned around and looked at Jordan, and slowly started to calm down her eyes were turning back to their original blue color. Once calm Bella phased and broke down and really cried in what seemed like forever. Jordan just held her while she cried until she calmed down. When Bella did calm down she shared a look with Jordan a look that said 'we never speak of this again' they both nodded and started to make their way back to the house.

"You good now Rambo?" Zach asked Bella just flipped him off and walked into the house.

"Hey Sam thanks for the heads up. We know that Bella would have seen one of them in town she would've flipped so thanks." Jay says Sam just nods and runs off into woods taking his pack with them Leah to she needed to get home to talk to her mother.

"What are we going to do if that's how she acts at just hearing that they're back let alone actually seeing them?" Lucy asked.

"Yea I'm afraid that if she actually sees them she'll lash out and lose control and kill them," Xzavier agreed.

"Guys don't worry that was just from all her pent up emotional pain she should be fine now and I should know I helped to train and have been in her head on multiple accounts," Jay says.

"Yea the best thing we could do for her is to be there for that's all," Tara says. On that note they all head inside making sure to give Bella the space she needs until she's ready to come to them which she does before the end of the night.

 **An - So there's the next chapter I want thanks those who do leave reviews that's always helpful. This chapter is like a filler chapter that's why it's so short. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible after I finish it and it's much longer than this one. Oh and please tell me what you guys think. I might have to change to rating for language I don't know yet**


	7. Cullen's

**Disclaimer I don't own Twilight**

 **AN - Well here you have it the next chapter let's see how Bella deals with the Cullen's in person.**

 _Fitzgerald pack connection._

B.P.O.V.

I've been driving myself crazy trying to figure out what the hell they're doing coming back. They left that was their choice why the fuck come back. I honestly think that fate hates my ass what the hell did I do to deserve this shit honestly. I mean this has to be the worst shit ever.

"Bella love can you do all of us who can hear your thoughts a favor and stop thinking so damn much! I honestly think that fate hates us not you because normal people are still ASLEEP AT 3 O'CLOCK IN THE FUCKING MORNING SO STOP THINKING AND TAKE YOUR ASS TO SLEEP OR YOU KNOW WHAT STOP FUCKING PROJECTING YOUR THOUGHTS TO US!" Zach yells.

"Sorry I didn't know I was projecting YOU JACKASS!"

"Bella sweetie you need to get some rest I know you're worried about whats to come but you need to relax and go to sleep," Tara says as she comes into my room.

"Yea I know but I just can't sleep I'm too irritated to relax let alone sleep,"

"Well come with me to the basement so I can help you blow off some steam," Jordan says as she makes her way to the basement. I smile at Tara as I leave my room to make my way downstairs with Jay.

"Now you wanna tell me what's really bothering you?" Jay asked once she was sure the others couldn't hear us.

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Sure you don't I know for a fact that it's more than the fact that you're just irritated."

"Fine what if they come back long enough for me to trust them again and get use to them, just so they could turn their backs on me and tear me apart again."

"Well from what I saw from your mind they did generally care about you well besides Edward anyway they don't seem that sadistic and well you've got us."

"Yea well I guess you're right."

"How did that taste to actually admit that I'm right for once?" Jay says teasingly

"Like vinegar." Jay just laughs.

"Come on baby sis let's go upstairs and get a little more sleep." I just nod and follow her upstairs.

Line Break.

"Hey X do you think it would be a good idea to draw a mustache on her face in sharpie?" Zach asked.

"Do it and I'll kill you," I say without even opening my eyes.

"No I do not think it's a good idea to draw on Bella's face," X answered.

"Thanks sherlock," Zach says as he leaves the room.

"Okay I'm awake now so get the fuck out so I can get dressed." X laughs but does as I say. I go and take a shower and get dressed in dark ripped skinny jeans and a white beach bum tank top with my black high top chucks. When I get downstairs everyone's down there except Jay.

"Hey Tara where the wife?"

"Well thanks to you the wife as you so lovingly put it is still out cold because I quote 'My baby sister needed me last night so it's my right to sleep most of the day away' that's where my wife is," Tara answered.

"Oh, so did you save me some food?"

"You do know that it's after breakfast and lunch right?" Zach asked. I looked at the clock and sure enough it's 2 o'clock in the afternoon.

"I did say save me some didn't I."

"Hey guys I just got a call from the shifters they said that they just met with the Cullen's and now they're on they're way here for support if the Cullen's find their way here," Jay says as she comes into the kitchen.

"Look what the cat drug in," X says with a smirk jay just flips him off and goes to hug Tara.

"Hey baby sister how'd you sleep?" Jay asks while nuzzling into Tara.

"It was good thanks for last night."

"No problem."

We all go into the game Jay and me with plates as we wait for the shifters. By the time the shifters arrive me and Jay have done ate at least three plates each. Once they get here Lucy and Leah automatically run up to Lucy's room.

"No sex while everyone in the house," Tara yells after them. We all hear a muffled damnit just ruined my fun from Leah we all laugh.

"Hey Jacob I hear you like to work on cars," X says.

"Yea I do pretty good if I say so."

"You wanna come with me and check out our garage?"

"Yea cool." With that they run off taking Embry, Paul, Jared, and Quil with them. Sam, Adam, and Jay go off to Jay's office to talk pack business. Tara takes her leave to the kitchen. So the only people left in the game room are Zach, Seth, and I.

"Hey you guys wanna play some video games until all hell breaks lose?" Zach asked, Seth and nod in agreement. We play video games until Tara calls everyone to eat.

"Hey weren't you and Jordan just finishing eating when we came in?" Leah asked.

"We're can always eat we're never really sated until after we hunt anyway," Jay responds.

"Wait you guys have to hunt and eat like raw animals and stuff?" Seth asks.

"Yea that's one of the main differences between us we have to hunt to sate the beast inside of us. You guys don't have beast in you just really bad tempers, our kind have a lot in common with the vampires but a lot of differences as well," Adam speaks up. The shifters look on kinda grossed out at having stuff in common with vampires.

"Our kind tend to imprint as you call it on vampires most of the time. So with that being said it's kinda rare that one of our kind imprinted with one of you," Jay explained. It's quiet after that we eat all of the food and then go back to doing what we were doing in the first place. Everything in the house is peaceful until we hear three pairs of feet running this way. Everyone makes their way outside. We find three of the Cullen's standing on our front lawn. My pack is standing in front of me blocking their view of me and my scent. The shifters are off to the side ready to jump in if needed.

"Can I help you with something?" Jay says her voice full of authority like the strong alpha she is.

"We followed the scent of Bella Swan here we were wondering if we could speak to her," Emmett speaks up with his booming voice.

"If you don't mind me asking but what do you want with my baby sister vampire bear man?" Jay asks.

"Your sister? Bella's an only child," Alice whispers but we all hear her.

"Look we just want to apologize," Esme says. Apologize they want to apologize for what they did to me like that'll help the hell I went through when they left who in the hell do they think they are and not even all of them are here to say sorry in the first place. I'm getting angry and I know the others can feel it.

 _Jordan-You need to calm down NOW!_

 _Bella-I am calm._

 _Zach-Yea about as calm as when Tara was when she found my twin and her mate fucking in her kitchen._

 _Jordan-Zach shut the fuck up you're not helping, Bella at least hear them out and if you like me and Tara will stay with you deal?_

 _Bella-Fine I'll talk to them but only if you and Tara stay_

"Fine I'll talk to you guys and hear you out that's it," I say stepping from behind the pack not looking up. I hear a gasp and snap my head up and I'm looking into the eyes of Alice Cullen as I look at her my whole world stops and starts to revolve around nothing but her I'll do anything for her, she means the world to me.

 _Zach-Fuck that's going to suck_

 _Xzavier-Well now we can add a coven of vampires to the family_

 _Lucy-And I thought my mate was fucked up_

 _Adam-True_

 _Jordan-This complicates things time 100._

I ignore them and keep staring at Alice I'm pretty certain I just imprinted on Alice and I can't find it in myself to still be angry at her but the rest of them can kiss my ass. With that thought I break out of my Alice induced coma.

"You guys said that you wanted to talk right, so talk what do you want?"

"We wanted to apologize and tell you that us three never wanted to leave you we were out voted and had to leave," Alice says.

"We just want to ask for your forgiveness, and to say that we'll do anything to earn it,"Emmett speaks next.

"The family hasn't been the same since we left you and I'm so sorry for not doing more to stay with you," Emse says looking like she's about to cry.

"Yea well I don't need a family I have my own now but I forgave you guys a long time ago I just have problems with Edward that's all,"

Emmett's face breaks out into a shit eating grin when he says "If it makes you feel any better I kick his ass a couple of days ago."

"Yea it really does thanks Emmett but you guys everything can't go back to the way it was I'm not the same person I was I'm not the helpless Bella you all knew and remember."

"Yea now you're not human and as tall as Emmett if not taller," Alice says with a playful smirk on her face.

"Yea you smell different now it's still your scent but it's mixed with the same thing as theirs," Esme explained at Zach's confused face. We allow them in the house. I pull Alice to my room so we can talk.

"Alice I know I told you guys that I forgive you and I do but you were supposed to be my bestfriend and you left without saying goodbye. Out of everyone I would expect my so called bestfriend to at least say goodbye. You didn't even answer my calls or emails anything to let me know that you existed," I say my voice breaking at the end.

"Bella I wanted more than anything to talk to you we weren't allowed to and that hurt me more than anything I didn't want to leave you and I wanted to talk to you so bad I needed you really when me and Jasper split up," Alice explains. I know this probably makes me a horrible friend but I can't help but be happy that her and Jasper broke up.

"I can't stay mad at you I really missed you," I say hugging her. After that me and Alice spent a few hours catching up she told me what's been up with the family and I told her most of what I've been up to I didn't tell her what I was because she didn't ask, that surprised me more than anything, with her being so noisy. Everything was peaceful in the house all of us getting along until we heard footsteps outside. This time only Jordan,Adam,Sam,Jacob,the Cullen's,and me go outside the rest stay inside unless needed. Standing in our front yard this time is the rest of the Cullen's. Edwards standing their with a smirk on his face which doesn't fail to piss me off.

I know my eyes are a bright blue I can feel it. My inner beast is trying to break free so that alone tells me that the red is starting to take over.

 _Jordan-Bella you have to calm down you don't want to do something you'll regret_

 _Bella-I'm really trying to but that smirk on his face really isn't making it easy just try to hurry up and get them out of here_

Alice POV

"What can we help you with?" Jordan asks my family.

"We just came to get the rest of our family and be out of your hair forever,"Carlisle says with the end pointed towards Bella. That just seems to piss her off more.

The look on Bella's face scares me if looks could kill Edward would be dead ten times over and him looking at her like that really isn't helping.

"We're not going anywhere with you guys we just got our friend back we're not going to let that go," Emmett speaks up.

"You're going to let go of your real family for a filthy human you guys are dumber than I thought," Edward sneers at us. That was the last straw because the next thing I hear is a pained roar. I look over and where Bella was there's a large werewolf in her place. Bella runs at Edward and basically throws him into the woods.

"Bella no calm down don't do something you'll regret late," Jordan yells. Bella turns to look at Jordan and her eyes are a blood red. "Oh shit she lost control and if we don't stop her she'll kill him," Jordan says more to herself than the rest of us but we heard her anyway.

"Only one thing can stop her and that's her imprint," Adam says. I know what an imprint is it's her mate but I didn't know she had one. Once Edward came back Bella grabbed him and started to punch him repeatedly. The rest of my family was being held back by other members of the pack.

"Alice we need you to go and grab Bella and try to calm her down before she kills your asshole of a brother," Adam says as he phases.

I go and try to get Bella's attention once I do I look into her eyes and say "Bella look at me everything is okay it's just us. Just you and me." I watch as her eyes slowly turn back to a bright blue and she calms down. She shifts back and basically falls into my arms. I carry her back into the house. On my way back in I hear Jordan tell them that we'll have to have a conversation later when everyone's calm enough to have a grown up conversation. I lay Bella down on the bed and start to leave but she grabs me and asks me to stay so that's what I do.

 **An There you go people sorry for taking so long on this chapter. I've been busy lately and I'm having internet problems. Tell me what you think of this chapter. Next Chapter both packs and Cullen's have a that grown up conversation.**


	8. Why are you here?

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight.**

 _Fitzgerald pack connection._

B P.O.V.

When I finally come to from the incident with fuck boy I find that Alice did keep her promise to stay with me until I woke up that made me smile.

"Good morning sleepy head how are you feeling this morning?" Alice says.

"I'm great but I have a killer headache from trying to fight off my inner beast for so long." She just nods in understanding.

"Is it okay if I ask you some questions?"

"Yea sure but umm just let me get some food in me and then I'm all yours until you go and talk to your, no offence ignorant ass family." Alice looks surprised when I cursed and that makes me laugh because I've changed so much in the past few months.

"Umm sure let's go because I think your pack might eat all the food,"Alice giggles. I take off down stairs before she even finishes her sentence. I hear her laughing at me as I jet off down stairs. I don't care though because it smells like they my favorite foods. I hoped Tara and probably Esme cooked a lot because I'm starved.

"Look what the cat drug in. Morning sleeping beauty," Zach tease's I flip him off.

"Hey lil sis how are you feeling?" Jay asked.

"I'm feeling okay besides the fact that I'm hungry and I have a headache."

"Well come on Esme and Tara cooked a feast together we can go and eat like kings," Jay says putting her arm around me and pulling me into the kitchen.

"Hey baby sister after we all eat Jay and I have to talk to you in private okay," Adam says. I just nod in understanding and fix my first plate.

"Do they always eat like that?" Alice whispers to Tara. Tara chuckled and nodded her head. Alice whispers wow. After we all eat which leaves no type of breakfast food in the kitchen whatsoever Adam and Jay drag me into the woods to have this so important talk that I have some idea I'm not gonna like. Once deep enough we stop running and I can finally find out what it is that they want.

"So what did you guys want to talk about?"

"We wanted to talk to you about what happened with the asshole part of the Cullen's family," Jay answers.

"Okay what about it?"

"You need to learn how to control yourself around Fuckward," Adam says bluntly.

"Well damn thanks for being honest,"

"No Bella we don't you to do something you'll regret,"Jay explained.

"No I get that I just don't think I'll regret killing him after what he said last night."

"I don't any of us would but we're not the ones whose mate is his sister now are we?" Jay fires back playfully.

"Touché."

"Just don't kill him the only thing I can say to you is this when he pisses you off just think of Alice that should calm you down until you learn how to control yourself okay," Adam says.

"Yea that sounds perfect are we done here or what?"

"Yea we're done here but I want to tell you we're going to train more and you have to tell Alice about the imprint before you get freakishly clingy and she wouldn't have a clue as to why," Jay warns. I just nod in understanding and make my way back to the house.

"Bella can I talk to you?" Alice asks as soon as I step foot in the house.

"Yea what's?" she leads me to my room.

"Last night when you were trying to destroy my asshole of a brother, I heard one of your brothers say that only your imprint could calm you down and last night I calmed you down," She says looking uncertain.

"Umm yea about that, I've been meaning to talk to you about that. Umm I don't know where to start."

"How about the beginning."

"Umm right the beginning so look Alice I was planning on telling you this a little later so it won't seem so outta nowhere and scares you away. Look Alice me and you have always been really close so it kind of makes since and you know I can't control it but I c-" Alice cuts me off with a kiss. When she kissed me it's like only us and the rest of the world disappeared. The kiss was innocent nothing fancy and yet it was like the important thing to me. When we broke apart I could tell there was goofy smile on my face.

"Calm down Bella and don't worry because I like you to so yea,"Alice says with an uncharacteristically shy but I think it's cute though.

"Good because that makes things easier how about we take things slow and when everything cools off I'll take you on a date,"

"Okay cool I like that idea,"Alice agrees.

"Bella come down stairs it's time to talk to the asshole family no offense Esme, Emmett, and Alice," Jay says from down stairs.

"None taken," They all reply.

Alice and I make our way down stairs to see my family and the Cullen's all sitting in the livingroom. Well my family is sitting the Cullen's are standing stiffly looking at Jay.

"Look we know that you are upset with the fact that a part of your 'family' came to check up on and help part of my family but technically they're adults and can do as they please. Oh and leader to leader if you ever hurt anyone of my family members over something so petty I'll hunt you down and kill you myself." Jay says in deadly calm voice.

"I completely understand but I just want the rest of my family then we can go and be out of you and your families hair," Carlisle says in a whiny voice. My family rolls their eyes.

"Why don't you let your 'family' choose what they want to do you ever stop to think that maybe they want to say?" Tara asks. Carlisle looks like he's about to have an aneurysm.

"BECAUSE THEY BELONG TO ME THEY ARE MINE THEY DO WHAT I SAY WHEN I SAY," Carlisle explodes. While his coven look at him shocked especially Esme and Rosalie, but once the shock wore off Emmett had to hold Rosalie back from attacking him.

"There you go show your true colors asshole let them see who you really are no wonder your first child is such an arrogant prick it's because he learned it from you," Jay says back calmly.

While we were all looking at Carlisle no one was paying attention to Esme and once the shock wore off she attacked Carlisle. Everyone was so shocked by the fact that the motherly vampire had attacked him that they didn't try and help him. The stupore wore off when she started screaming at him as she punched him.

" NOBODY OWNS ME I'M NOT YOUR PROPERTY I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT WHEN I WANT TO YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME!"

That's when Adam and Zach try to pull her off of him by the time they did she had already tore his right arm off. That's when Tara walked over and started to calm Esme down whatever she did it worked because now she's calmed enough for the boys to let her go.

"Look no one wants you hear not even your so called 'Family' so just go I don't want to see you around here anymore unless we say so," Jay says in a voice that leaves no room for discussion. After that Carlisle and Edward leave and everyone goes back into the house to relax until the next problem that we're bound to have with our luck anyway.

 **AN:** **Hey everybody who still follows this story I'm so sorry for the long wait for the next chapter I've been super busy with training for the Army and mix that with computer problems I don't know when the next update's going to be but I'll try to do it as soon as I can. Next Chapter we'll have more pack time both of them.**


	9. AN NOT A CHAPTER

Sorry not a chapter

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy with school and all so since it's ending now I'll start updating again when school is over in a few weeks maybe even before I don't know. So thank you to everyone still following this story.


End file.
